A Different Guard
by Themanwithnoeyes
Summary: A new security guard at Freddy Fazbears? Alright, seems simple enough. But what happens when the animatronics develop some new feelings? And what happens when they don't want to leave those feelings behind? Five night's at Freddy's.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I just thought of in my head. I've been playing a lot of Five Night's at Freddy's, So I decided to write about it.

"And this is your work place!" My new manager, Mr. Finn pointed into the small office in the building. As, the old manager of the place began rambling on about the doors and cameras, I wandered how I got myself into this situation. I live with four other people, Jason, Oliver, and Maxwell in one apartment, and with Jason being the only one being able to get a job and school going out for the summer, one of us had to get a summer job. While looking through a newspaper one day I stumbled across an add.

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza:Now Hiring! Nightwatch needed. Must be 12 years of age or older.'

Wow. A Night watch job for 12 a year old? I remember thinking, who cares, we need the money.

I called up the place, and I'll admit, the manager sounded a little too giddy when I accepted the job. His first words to me were," Oh good! I thought no one would take the job! They get so lonely at night!."

I wanted to ask who gets lonely at night, but everytime I opened my mouth he'd cut me off.

"And that's how you operate everything!"

Mr. Finns voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Huh, what?"

"Your shift starts in an hour. Feel free to help yourself to things around the place." Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and said," Oh! By the way, don't leave your office after 12 o'clock. Alright, that's it. Good luck."

And with that he left without another word. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 11 o'clock. An hour to walk around, I thought. Leaving the office I began walking around the place. I was about to head to the kitchen, but I stopped in front of the animatronics. Looking at them for a moment, I realized they were a little creepy. Deep down I knew I had a fear of stuff like this, but I never really got to see one this close before. Moving on to the kitchen, I stopped one more time. Turning around, I stared Freddy down right in the eye. As I turned away, I swear I saw him wink at me.

That was enough to freeze me dead in my tracks. I chimed it up to me not getting enough sleep. Yeah, I thought, that has to be it. I finally went into the kitchen and fixed myself up some pizza. It was actually really good, and it not tasting like cardboard like I had expected. Walking back to my office chewing on the pizza, I noticed something I hadn't before. A big circular stage stood in front of me. It had bright purple curtains with stars and hearts on it. It also had a -Sorry! Out of order!- Sign on it. Not giving it much thought I headed on back to my office.

A few minutes later, I had my little security suit on and I was bored out of my mind. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 12:01. Remembering what Mr. Finn had said, I looked at the two buttons on the wall to my right. Just to see what it was like, I pressed the lights button. The lights outside the door turned on. That's pretty cool, I thought. I played around with the buttons before I decided to check the cameras. Mr. Finn had given me a little Ipad looking thing and told me that it was connected to the cameras.

Sure enough, it was. This place must be stacked to afford equipment like this, I thought to myself. I played with those cameras for HOURS. I couldn't get enough of it.

-Foxy's Pov-

Watching the camera, I saw that little light on the top of it keep flashing on and off. Was this the new security guard? He obviously didn't know what was in store for him. Why not give him a little visit? Opening up the curtains, I began to run down the hallway to his office.

-Joseph's Pov-

Still flipping through the camera's I saw that Pirate's Cove's curtains were open. What? How? Had someone broken in? Feeling guilty that my own fun could have caused the place to get robbed, I flipped through the cameras. As I was flipping, I saw something at the back of a hallway. Then I noticed it getting closer. Then it walked into plane view. It was by far the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. It looked like a coyote that had been through World War 2 or something. Now, I could say I was an absolute BOSS and slammed that door down, but no. I stood there staring at the tablet, wondering what just happened. It wasn't until heard footsteps that I was snapped out of my thoughts. Looking around, I'll admit I was scared.

-Foxy's Pov-

Noticing that the door wasn't closed, I giggled a little bit. The poor soul didn't even stand a chance. Reaching the door, I got ready to pop around the corner...

-Joseph's Pov-

Scared for my life, I looked around. The footsteps had stopped, but where were they coming fr- My thoughts were cut off as a really high pitched scream pierced my ears. Then just as soon as it had begun, it stopped. Looking to my left, my blood ran cold. It was that coyote thing I saw earlier. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. Is it going to hurt me? What was it? Is it evil? Then, just as soon as the screeching started, it stopped. I looked at the coyote thing to see it just stood there with it's mouth open, staring at me.

-Foxy Pov-

I can't believe it. Right here in front of me is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was definitely human, which confuses me. I'm not even supposed to feel emotion. Yet there's just this feeling about this thing that I can't shake off... It has to be mine. I stopped screeching, and just looked at this amazing little human I had stumbled upon. Wait, is it...? Oh no, it's scared. Maybe I should do something...

-Joseph's Pov-

Just as this thing was about to step in to my office, I came to my senses and slammed my hand on the door button. The door came shooting down, and I watched as the coyote disappeared from my view.

Shaking from fear, I mentally slapped myself. Get a hold of yourself! Calming myself, I began thinking to myself. That thing tried to kill me! Will it be back? Crap, what about the others? Are they all trying to kill me? Am I going to die?

Finally manning up, I readied myself. Flipping through the cameras, I readied myself. It was only 3 AM, so I had 3 more hours before my shift ended. If these things want to kill me, they were gonna have to try now, cause I'm ready.

-Foxy Pov-

Watching the door slide down, I tried to reach out to the human. No! Please let me in! I began scratching on the door, trying to find anyway to get to the only thing I had ever felt this way about. I banged on the door and scratched on it for what felt like hours.

-Joseph Pov-

It's 5 AM now AND GOOD LORD WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DOOR ALREADY. That stupid coyote has been banging on the doors for hours now! None of the others have moved, so the coyote is my only threat. If it's trying to kill me, it's doing it in the dumbest way possible. I've had the other door open the whole time. Hearing a chime come from my clock, I looked over to see that my shift had ended.

-Foxy's Pov-

Hearing that chime that used to sound so good, I now felt nothing but hatred for it. No! I don't want to power down yet! I want to be near that beautiful being in that room! Feeling myself powering down, I began retreating back to Pirate's Cove. Not only feeling sad, but I had some questions, too. Was that feeling I felt what humans called love? It felt...Wonderful. Just looking at the human made me feel magical. I...I needed to talk to Bonnie. She was all the time reading the romance novels that the boss's assistant left at her desk.

That was that. Was it any good? Leave a review letting me know. I want to continue this story, but if people don't want me too that's fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I was deep in thought as he trudged back to the house. What have I gotten myself into? What was that coyote gonna do to me? Are the others like that? Deciding it was best not to put to much thought in to it, I pulled out my phone and began calling Jason. The phone rang for a little bit before he heard Jason's voice.

"Sup Joseph?" Jason asked.

"I'm on my way home Jason, where are you?"

"I'm still at work. How did your first night on the job go?"

"It went..." What do I do? Do I tell him what happened? No, I can't. We're struggling on money and if I tell him he'll get worried and won't let me work there anymore.

"It went fine Jason, I'm looking forward to going back tonight." I lied through my teeth. I never wanted to go back to that place.

"Well that's great Joseph. When you get home there's some pizza in the fridge. Feel free to help yourself to it.

"Yeah...Yeah okay Jason."

After saying goodbye, Jason hung up. A little while later I reached my house and warmed up the pizza. It was a little hard to eat considering what had happened at work. I began to get a little scared considering that I had to go back tonight. After playing Xbox with Oliver for a little while, I got ready to go back to work. I left at 10:00 PM considering that I had to walk there, and I reached my destination soon enough.

Standing outside the building, my palms began to sweat. Why did I come back? There was nothing holding me here except for the fact that we need money. But it couldn't be that hard to find another job, would it?...I need this job.

-Foxy's Pov-

Watching all the little children leave the place, I got ready to go talk to Bonnie. Waiting until the place was completely empty, I walked over to where she was. She was in the storage room, taking off her suit.

"Bonnie, I need your help."

Bonnie jumped as she dropped her suit's head on the floor.

"Foxy! Why are you here?"

"I already told you. I need your help."

"Oh! Well with what."

And so Foxy explained the whole situation. She told Bonnie about how She saw Joseph and felt new feelings and wanted her to help.

"You're in love with a security guard? OH, This is just like one of my books! Okay, I can help you! Oh this is gonna be so much fun!"

-Joseph's Pov-

Peeping through the door, he looked around. There was no one here. Now it was time for the hard part. He left the door and made a mad dash at his small little office. Once inside, he grabbed his tablet and checked the cameras. As he was flipping through the cameras and was about to start thinking that everything was okay, he flipped to the backstage.

Oh no. No no no no no. Where's the rabbit? Scared, he began rapidly flipping through the cameras. Not being able to find the rabbit, he pressed the light buttons. There was no one in the hallways, so where was she?

-Foxy's Pov-

Bonnie and I stared at the camera from behind the curtains of my cove, watching that little green light on the camera flash on and off.

"Okay Foxy! Here's what you have to do. Play one of your little songs, and when the new guy hears it, he'll flip the camera on you! When he's done that, very slowly get out and begin walking towards his office. Then he'll let you in and you can confess your feelings!"

The plan sounded a little stupid to me. But then again, she had read a lot of those books. If it means I get to be near Mr. Security Guard, then its worth a try.

-Joseph's Pov-

Still scared out of my mind, I flipped through cameras rapidly, searching for that stupid rabbit. Where was it? Just then, the sound of music reached my ears. It was a little tune that sounded like the music that when play when a pirate appeared in a little kid's show. I pressed the door lights to make sure nothing was there, then I looked around the room when there was nothing there. Where was that music coming from? Flipping back on the tablet, I checked through the cameras. As I was flipping through the cameras, I stopped at Pirate's Cove. There, where the coyote thing came from last night, was an anime looking fox. It didn't even look like the coyote from last night! Was this a different animatronic? It didn't look like an 'it' anymore either. It looked like a female. The camera made it look like she had grey glowing eyes and really dark grey-ish red fur.

I sat there, staring at it for some time. Finally it looked dead into the camera...and winked.

You know that meme where it shows that old lady with the word "wat" under her? That describes my face right then. The fox began to slowly walk forward. Wait, is she...? Crap, she is coming towards me! But she isn't as menacing as she was yesterday...Maybe I should let her in? No, that's suicide. But what if she isn't hostile? I flipped to the hallway cam to see she was walking down the hallway. Wait, is she...? Yep, she's swaying her hips. Is she gonna kill me or do something else? I don't care. Either way it's not something I'd enjoy. I reached out my finger towards the door button.

-Foxy's Pov-

Oh, it's really happening! He's gonna let me in! I couldn't help but sway my hips, so happy that he's going to let me in! As I rounded the corner to the office, I heard the most awful noise I had ever heard in my life. The sound of a door closing. I picked my speed up from a walk to a full on run, hoping that what I heard wasn't true.

When I rounded the corner, my fears were true. He had closed the door. Why? Why would he do this? Feeling my anger boil up inside me, I began slamming myself against that stupid door. With every hit, I screamed out words like "Let me in!" But for him it sounded like a high pitched screeching noise. For some reason, when ever I tried to talk it sounded like that. Only the other animatronics could truly hear what I was saying.

-Joseph's Pov-

I'm gonna die. That fox is mad. Like, really mad. Every time it hits that door, five percent of my power gets drained. It screeches really loud too. I checked the clock, hoping it would be close to 6 AM. It was only 4 AM. Yep, I'm dead. My power was only twenty percent. Now fifteen. Now ten. Was this really worth it? Four dollars an hour compared to my life? I should have left when I had the chance. Glancing at the power, I only had five percent left.

-Foxy Pov-

Slamming myself against the door yet again, I stopped to let myself recover. I braced myself one final time, gathering all my strength. Running at the door, I slammed my whole body against the door. I heard a loud yelp from the other side of the door, and a few seconds later I heard the sound of the place powering down.

As the door slid open, I laid eyes on my prize. No more hiding, I thought. If you won't love me out of choice,_ I'll make you love me._


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked open my eyes, realizing I am being dragged down a hallway. Memories began flooding back into my mind. The coyote got into the room... Oh yeah. It clonked me on the head. Knocked me out cold. Guess that's why I'm here now, huh? I tried to raise up my head, but winced as I did so. That hit on the head was no joke. I'll just have to go with the guess that the coyote is dragging me. Tilting my head to the left, I could see a grey-red arm wrapped around my leg. Yep, the coyote. Ignoring the question of why it hadn't killed me why I was blacked out, I kept my head laid against the floor as I was dragged to my unknown destination. Watching the patterns on the ceiling go by, the coyote stopped for a second before I heard what sounds like curtains being opened. Soon after, I felt myself being dragged again. I watched as the bright white and black ceiling was replace by darkness.

Feeling my legs being dropped, I heard the sound of said curtains being closed. What little bit of light that leaked in was now replaced by pitch-black darkness. Slowly and painfully, I lifted my head up and looked around. Nothing but darkness. I tried to stand up, only to be shoved back down from behind. Landing on my face, I felt something grab the collar of my shirt. Being pulled to my feet, I was brought up to meet two grey eyes staring back at me. They stared at me a bit, before narrowing. Rather roughly, whatever was gripping my shirt flung me onto something that felt like a chair. Once again, I tried to stand up, only to be shoved back down. Hitting the back of the chair, I felt rope being tied around my chest. Once whoever was doing this was sure I couldn't break free, I heard footsteps. They starting fading away, before stopping somewhere in the room.

I heard a flip being switched, and I had to close my eyes because they weren't used to the light. Once they were adjusted, I opened my eyes to reveal a hook mere inches away from my neck. Very slowly, the coyote lowered itself into my vision just behind the sharpened hook. It stared at me for what felt like an eternity before it slowly opened it's mouth, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth. Eyes wide and breathing heavy, I watched as the little box in the back of it's throat began to vibrate as it let out an ear-piercing screech.

After about fifty seconds the coyote closed it's mouth. It looked at me, almost expectantly. Terrified, I opened my mouth to speak, but only a stuttered mess came out. Just then, I heard the curtains being opened again, looking over to the right, I saw the rabbit standing there, book in hand, staring at the coyote and I. Thing was, it looked nothing like before. It was a lot skinnier, and didn't look as bulky as before. It looked very metallic and I saw several places that looked like there were supposed to be wires there. It was also more of a pink-ish purple. The rabbit opened its mouth and began to let out a garbled mess of sounds. After a short time, it stopped making noises and I watched as the coyote began making noises that sounded like the rabbit's. The two animatronics carried on like this, almost like a conversation. Realizing that I couldn't understand the noises, I began taking in my surroundings.

The first thing that caught my eye was a big sign that said "Pirate's Cove". Ah, so that's where I am. In the far back was a huge pirate ship, slightly decomposed from years of being ignored. The rest of the room was pretty much the same, all pirate themed. A chest that read, "Birthday Booty", a small little beach area with a red X in the center. It was a pretty huge room. Looking back to the two robots, I wandered what they were doing. Seems now that they had moved into the corner, and were making very quiet static noises.

*Bonnie's Pov*

"What made you think that this is how you do it?!" The robotic rabbit spoke in a hushed voice.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? He closed the door on me!" The fox retaliated.

"You could have done something other than this! Look at him! He's tied up and got a lump on his head! This isn't romance anymore, this is assault!"

"You don't even know what that means!" The fox said hastily.

"I know! But that doesn't change the fact that this is wrong. I'm going to untie him." Bonnie pushed past Foxy, moving toward the terrified, slightly confused human.

Bonnie was a little surprised when Foxy jumped in front of her.

"No! I won't let you take him away from me." The fox said menacingly.

*Joseph's Pov*

Oh dear. Seems that the robots have mad each other mad... How do I know this? They are currently nose to nose, making a growling like sound at each other. Realizing that this is the perfect escape, I began hopping withing the chair toward the open curtain.

After about the fifth hop, I stumbled a little bit. The chair began tipping over, and I struggled to regain balance. Failing to do so, I whimpered before falling flat on my face on the moldy floor. Groaning, I looked over to see four robotic feet walking towards me.


End file.
